MisaxLightxL
by MisaxDNC
Summary: it's a story crossed between Death note and my own life.
1. Chapter 1

Light just sat at the back of the class staring at L again. L is a family friend and ever since I introduced them. It's like light doesn't even know I exist anymore.

THE BELL RINGS (end of class)

"Light, Light wait up." I called out as I ran to catch up with him. Light turned around he seemed to be paying more attention to the person behind me. I turned to see who it was. L was walking towards us with his normal dazed look in his eye. I turned back to see light smiling an idiot. It makes me sick to see him like this. When he used to do the same thing every time he saw me. I hate L for this. Light was mine and L had no right to take him away from me.

"Hey guys whats up?" L asked, he sounded very drawn like at any given moment he would collapse and fall asleep. The dark rings around his eyes stood out against his pale skin. "Hey L are you okay you don't look so good." Light commented, with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Light I just didn't sleep again last night." L answered in the same dreary voice as before.

"Hey L. Haven't you been taking your sleeping pills again?" I asked with genuine concern in my voice.

L giggled, "Misa you sound like my mother." His voice sounding a little brighter now. Light turned towards me with a shocked look on his face like he had only just realised I was there. I gave light a big cheesy smile and walked off.

AT THE LOCKERS

Shortly after I arrived at my locker L walked over with Light nowhere insight it was a nice change. "Hey Misa, you okay you left kinda fast before." L said trying to sound energetic.

"I'm fine I just can't handle Light at the moment." I said with a weak smile. L smiled back sympathetically. All of a sudden L's smile dropped. I turned to see why and admedianly wished I hadn't.

"HEY L!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as he saw L. L looked up at me and I seriously thought he was going to cry. Light drew closer and closer to us and soon enough he was standing right next to L. "Oh hi Misa I didn't see you there." Light remarked after about five minutes.

"IT'S ANY WONDER YOU SAW ME AT ALL. YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD SHOVED SO FAR UP L'S ASS IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed and ran off crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I just kept running.

MATT AND MELLO'S HOUSE

I had been running for about half an hour when I came to Matt's apartment. I've known Matt since I was five. His always been there for me when I needed him and now was one of those times. I rang the doorbell. Mello answered the door with just a towel tied around his waist "Hey Misa. Umm Matt's at work and he wont be home for another hour." He explained while he stood in the doorway. Mello's Matt's boyfriend L and I are the only ones that know they're gay. Matt's to scared to tell his parents and Mello doesn't know who his are. "It's alright I can wait for him. I mean if that's okay with you." I gave the best smile I could manage and hoped he would let me in. Mello shook his head at me and stood out of the doorway to let me in. "Thank you Mello I really appreciate this." I said almost crying again.

"Don't mention it after all it's the least I could do." Mello smiled at me and walked into his bedroom to get dressed. I walked into the kitchen and was horrified at what I saw. There were dirty plates and cups stacked everywhere not to mention all the fast food packets that lay on the floor and table. I decided to clean up a little. I mean it's normal for Matt's house to be a mess when I come but it's only been a week since I was here last. It was hot in the house I was starting to sweat. I started to take off my jumper when I heard Mello walk into the kitchen. I felt something wet hit my foot. Meanwhile my shirt is stuck to my jumper and bother are almost completely over my head. All of a sudden the front door creeks open. Something heavy hits the ground and someone screams. I pull my shirt back down to see who it is. Matt's standing in the doorway looking very upset. It's either because he just dropped a massive tin of coffee on his foot or because Mello was standing in front of me naked. "Hey Baby." Mello said while picking his towel up off the ground.

"Don't you dare give me that crap I know you Mello. I just don't understand how you could do this with Misa!" Matt said sounds distort like if he was strong enough he would rip the door off its hinges. "Matt Matt calm down nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen." I tried to explain while on the verge of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Light just sat at the back of the class staring at L again. L is a family friend and ever since I introduced them. It's like light doesn't even know I exist anymore.

THE BELL RINGS (end of class)

"Light, Light wait up." I called out as I ran to catch up with him. Light turned around he seemed to be paying more attention to the person behind me. I turned to see who it was. L was walking towards us with his normal dazed look in his eye. I turned back to see light smiling an idiot. It makes me sick to see him like this. When he used to do the same thing every time he saw me. I hate L for this. Light was mine and L had no right to take him away from me.

"Hey guys whats up?" L asked, he sounded very drawn like at any given moment he would collapse and fall asleep. The dark rings around his eyes stood out against his pale skin. "Hey L are you okay you don't look so good." Light commented, with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Light I just didn't sleep again last night." L answered in the same dreary voice as before.

"Hey L. Haven't you been taking your sleeping pills again?" I asked with genuine concern in my voice.

L giggled, "Misa you sound like my mother." His voice sounding a little brighter now. Light turned towards me with a shocked look on his face like he had only just realised I was there. I gave light a big cheesy smile and walked off.

AT THE LOCKERS

Shortly after I arrived at my locker L walked over with Light nowhere insight it was a nice change. "Hey Misa, you okay you left kinda fast before." L said trying to sound energetic.

"I'm fine I just can't handle Light at the moment." I said with a weak smile. L smiled back sympathetically. All of a sudden L's smile dropped. I turned to see why and admedianly wished I hadn't.

"HEY L!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as he saw L. L looked up at me and I seriously thought he was going to cry. Light drew closer and closer to us and soon enough he was standing right next to L. "Oh hi Misa I didn't see you there." Light remarked after about five minutes.

"IT'S ANY WONDER YOU SAW ME AT ALL. YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD SHOVED SO FAR UP L'S ASS IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed and ran off crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I just kept running.

MATT AND MELLO'S HOUSE

I had been running for about half an hour when I came to Matt's apartment. I've known Matt since I was five. His always been there for me when I needed him and now was one of those times. I rang the doorbell. Mello answered the door with just a towel tied around his waist "Hey Misa. Umm Matt's at work and he wont be home for another hour." He explained while he stood in the doorway. Mello's Matt's boyfriend L and I are the only ones that know they're gay. Matt's to scared to tell his parents and Mello doesn't know who his are. "It's alright I can wait for him. I mean if that's okay with you." I gave the best smile I could manage and hoped he would let me in. Mello shook his head at me and stood out of the doorway to let me in. "Thank you Mello I really appreciate this." I said almost crying again.

"Don't mention it after all it's the least I could do." Mello smiled at me and walked into his bedroom to get dressed. I walked into the kitchen and was horrified at what I saw. There were dirty plates and cups stacked everywhere not to mention all the fast food packets that lay on the floor and table. I decided to clean up a little. I mean it's normal for Matt's house to be a mess when I come but it's only been a week since I was here last. It was hot in the house I was starting to sweat. I started to take off my jumper when I heard Mello walk into the kitchen. I felt something wet hit my foot. Meanwhile my shirt is stuck to my jumper and bother are almost completely over my head. All of a sudden the front door creeks open. Something heavy hits the ground and someone screams. I pull my shirt back down to see who it is. Matt's standing in the doorway looking very upset. It's either because he just dropped a massive tin of coffee on his foot or because Mello was standing in front of me naked. "Hey Baby." Mello said while picking his towel up off the ground.

"Don't you dare give me that crap I know you Mello. I just don't understand how you could do this with Misa!" Matt said sounds distort like if he was strong enough he would rip the door off its hinges. "Matt Matt calm down nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen." I tried to explain while on the verge of tears.


End file.
